


Diurnal Dreaming #7: Discovery

by maven



Series: Diurnal Dreaming [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maven/pseuds/maven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A change in relationship is accidently discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diurnal Dreaming #7: Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This series is mainly canon up to the end of Season 5. Everything after that is in the vague realm of "didn't happen"... sort of like the sequels to the Matrix and Star Wars 1-3.

Warrick snapped off the recorder and speaker as he and Nick watched Brass escort the prisoner out of the interview room.

"Sara won't be happy," Nick observed.

"Nope."

As they watched Sara stood, slamming the file down and scattering the papers all over the table.

"That's going to go over well with Catherine," Nick said.

"Like a lead balloon."

Catherine stood as well, facing Sara. Even without the sound you could tell they were arguing, hands gesturing and standing in each other's personal space.

"You can almost see the sparks," Nick commented.

"Yeah. Flint and steel."

"Fire and gas."

"Cats and dogs."

Catherine reached out, hand brushing Sara's elbow but was shrugged off as it made contact.

"You don't think Sara's going to pop her one, do you?" Nick asked.

"No," Warrick protested although he didn't sound too sure. "I don't think she'd go that far."

Again Catherine reached for Sara's elbow, this time grabbing the sleeve of her shirt and holding on to it.

"You know," Nick said, " if one of them one was a guy and if this were some show or sitcom, on TV--"

"Like Moonlighting?"

"Yeah, like and that was happening, all the fighting and tension then- Oh, my God."

"That would happen," Warrick said.

"Do you see that?"

"Oh yeah. I think we're dealing with a cable show and not a network sitcom here."

"Well, ratings week," Nick qualified.

"We should go," Warrick said, making no move to do so.

"That's really hot," Nick said. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked when Warrick slapped him across the chest.

"Saying that."

"But it is hot!"

"Yeah, but you don't say it! Not aloud."

"You'd think they'd have to come up for air," Nick commented after a few more moments.

"Maybe it's circular breathing, like musicians do."

Both men tilted their head, trying to focus on Sara and Catherine's breathing techniques.

"They're going to wrinkle the reports if this keeps up," Warrick said.

"If this keeps up we're leaving cable and moving into Pay-per-View territory."

"Nah. I think she was just calming her down."

"Not calming me down, let me tell you."

"I hear you."

The two women finally pulled apart until their only contact was linked hands. Sara shook her head, bowing until her forehead rested against Catherine's.

"Well, no hitting," Warrick said.

"Yeah. I have one real regret though."

"What's that?"

"Tape recorder was turned off."

Warrick nodded. "Yeah, what about the--?"

Both heads swiveled to the video camera and the red recording light.

"Let's get that puppy to an editing bay."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to see that at the trial."

"Yeah. Gotta protect them. Make you a copy?"

"Please."

THE END


End file.
